


Photography

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, albert and arthur are so fucking cute, gay cowboy flirting, i am albert, taking pictures of arthur and hanging them up, we are all albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: Arthur helps Albert take some more pictures, and flirting ensues.





	Photography

**Author's Note:**

> They have such cute interactions im in love
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it, or don't! Critiques are always welcome!  
> @reddeadchesha is my rdr2 tumblr where you can send requests!  
> consider supporting me on my ko-fi (cheshagirl) or patreon (cheshagirl)

“How many pictures have you taken?” 

“Several!” The answer leaves much to be desired, and Albert doesn’t seem to be interested in divulging any further information, but Arthur smiles at his upbeat attitude nonetheless. He had run into Albert Mason yet again, this time out at the foothills of the mountains, trying to capture good pictures of the herd of deer that moved through the area. As usual, trouble seemed to have followed him in the form of a small pack of wolves. Again, Arthur had taken care of the nuisances until it was safe enough for Albert to continue his work. They’d spent the day following the herd, chatting here and there but mostly enjoying each other company. Now, as night began to fall, they rode their horse's side by side to the nearest town. 

“Now, uh, you didn’t go sneakin’ any pictures of me did you?” Arthur asks, raising an eyebrow. He had visited Albert’s gallery a while ago only to find a picture of himself hung up on the wall. It was a good picture too, he had to admit, but teasing Albert also came with its perks. 

Like the bright shade of red his cheeks were turning.

“N-no, of course not!” Albert stammers, looking anywhere but Arthur’s face. Arthur chuckles lowly and turns back to the road. 

“I’m jus’ teasin’.” He says. He can see the town up ahead and his gut twists at the sight, knowing he would part ways with Albert and probably not see him again for a while. They were mutually attracted to each other, something each acknowledged but never acted on, instead settling for a teasing flirt thrown in conversations. 

“Arthur would you-” Albert speaks up, stuttering and licking his lips nervously. “Of course you don’t have to say yes, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything of the sort but I was wondering if maybe we could, um,”

“Spit it out, Albert, I ain’t gonna be offended.” Arthur coaxes. Albert diverts his gaze and shifts restlessly in his saddle before asking, in a low tone near to a whisper, “Would you like to have a drink with me? Tonight?”

Arthur’s heart flutters in his chest, rendered speechless and flustered by the photographer's request. The photographer stares at him, hope and worry pooling in his eyes as he waits patiently. Arthur clears his throat and looks away quickly, heat prickling his neck as he answers, “I suppose a drink wouldn’t hurt.”

He peeks over at his companion, butterflies erupting into his gut when he sees the bright smile lighting Albert’s face. He looks pleased and for a moment, he wiggles in his seat with giddiness. Both men fall silent again, a nervous but comfortable tension between them as the town looms closer, the distant sounds of the saloon reaching their ears and foreshadowing the events of the foreseeable evening.

“I don’t drink often, Arthur, so excuse me if I… act out of sorts later.” Albert states. This causes Arthur to huff and shakes his head. 

“Don’t think I’d mind it,” Arthur responds. “Now come on, don’t want to waste any more time.”


End file.
